Especial de Halloween: 2018
by Cervezo
Summary: Rio: especial de Halloween 2018
1. Especial de Halloween. 2018

**Especial de Halloween 2018.**

* * *

Después de algunas festividades bien recibidas por los habitantes de la selva como el carnaval, el cumpleaños de Bia, Carla y Tiago o el aniversario de bodas de Perla y Blu, se aproximaba una festividad que en la selva jamás había sido celebrada: ¡Halloween! Era algo ajeno para los habitantes de la selva, pues la mayoría desconocía varias fiestas tradicionales humanas. Para la mayoría, mas no para todos.

—¡Oye Pedro! El día de Halloween será pronto y no se nota que las aves hagan un esfuerzo por siquiera adornar el lugar. ¿No te parece? —comentó Nico mientras ambos observaban desde una rama la vida matutina de las aves.

—¡Seguro! Debemos tomar la acción en nuestras alas, o si no, nos perderemos esta gran celebración —respondió Pedro haciendo muecas y movimientos con sus alas.

—Tienes razón. Vayamos a buscar a Blu y a su familia para plantearles la situación —sugirió Nico.

—Vayamos entonces —concluyó Pedro para que ambos abrieran sus alas y partieran con dirección al nido de los Gunderson.

Mientras tanto, en el nido ya mencionado se encontraban Blu, Tiago, Carla y Bia decorando con mucho entusiasmo su nido.

—¡Qué bien se ve ésta telaraña! ¿Dónde la coseguiste Tiago? —preguntó gustoso Blu al señalar en las esquinas de la entrada 4 fascinantes redes orbiculares.

—¿Quieres saberlo pá? —replicó Tiago con sonrisa triunfadora.

—¡Me gustaría saberlo hijo! —respondió Blu sin imaginarse qué ocurriría.

—Pues fue... ¡de aquí! —dijo Tiago uniendo sus alas y lanzando a Blu una araña de colores negro y naranja.

—Ah... ah... ¡Tiago! —pudo decir Blu mientras corría dentro de su nido en círculos gritando como linda niñita, golpeándose con todo.

En un mal momento Blu pasó junto a Bia y Carla que tenían recipientes de pintura verde y marrón para decorar las paredes y al no tener control, pisó los dos recipientes manchando sus patas pero... ¡lo mejor de todo fue que ensució a sus dos hijas bañándolas en pintura! Ambas hermanas voltearon molestas a ver a su hermano que reía en el suelo con sus alas en su vientre.

—¡Tiago! —gritaron las dos hermanas molestas mientras Blu seguía corriendo con la araña en su espalda.

—Jejejeje. ¡Salió mejor de lo que esperaba! —pudo vociferar entre risas Tiago.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —interrogó Perla que ingresaba a su nido. Al escuchar a Blu gritar se acercó a la entrada, encontrándose con Blu girando en círculos, Bia y Carla enfadadas bañadas en pintura y Tiago riendo en el suelo.

—¡Tiago volvió a colocarle una araña a papá en la espalda! —expuso Bia molesta.

—¡Y ahora ha arruinado nuestra decoración! —complementó Carla limpiando la pintura de su rostro con su ala derecha.

—¡Y aquí vamos, una vez más! —dijo Perla rodando los ojos y se lanzó a Blu para quitar de su espalda la araña que tenía.

—¡Ah... ah... gracias nena! —dijo Blu con ansias en su cuerpo.

En ese momento ambos padres voltearon a ver molestos a Tiago, que continuaba riendo.

—¡Tiago! ¡Estás castigado! —dijo Perla molesta.

El rostro de Tiago se congeló. De estar sonriente cambió a inconforme.

—¡Ay má! —y se sentó en el piso dirigiendo triste la mirada al piso.

—Se lo merece. Siempre hace lo mismo —pensó Bia observando la escena.

—Él mismo se lo buscó. Ya debería de aprender —pensó igualmente Carla.

—¡Pero miren niñas! —dijo Perla emocionada al girar la mirada y ver la pared.

Así fue que sus hijas voltearon a observar la pared y quedaron sorprendidas, pues la pintura que se salpicó formó una figura de ¡Shrek!

—¡Sí que sé dibujar! —dijo Blu sarcástico observando el accidente que resultó ser una obra de arte.

—Continuemos decorando —dijo Perla y dirigiéndose a Tiago comentó—. ¡Tiago, no más arañas!

Continuaron con sus labores de decoración dentro y fuera de su nido; todos los guacamayos que pasaban cerca del nido de los Gunderson quedaban extrañados, pues no sabían qué hacían ni por qué lo hacían.

—¡Hola amigo! —saludó Nico al acercarse a la entrada del nido de los guacamayos ceruleos.

—¡Qué tal Blu! —replicó Pedro.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola amigos! —respondió Blu sonriente recibiendo a sus visitantes.

—¡Oye Blu! Tenemos qué hablar de algo muy serio contigo amigo... —aseguró Nico con voz seria.

—¿Sí? ¿De qué? —interrogó Blu al par de alegres aves.

—Debemos solucionarlo, si no la selva podría dejar de brillar —aseguró Pedro haciendo muecas con sus alas.

—Me están asustando chicos —dijo Blu un poco temeroso por sus palabras—. Digan qué ocurre.

—¡Ignóralos mi buen amigo! ¡Sabes que les gusta distorsionar la realidad! —aseguró Rafael bajando abruptamente del cielo a la rama donde descansaban.

—¡Hola Rafa! —dijo inexpresivo Blu.

—¡Muchachos! ¿De qué hablan que asustan a mi amigo? —preguntó un poco autoritario Rafael.

—Se trata del día de Halloween —susurró Pedro a Rafael y Blu, cubriendo su rostro con un ala.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con la selva? —cuestionó confundido Blu.

—Vayamos a charlar lejos para explicarte —propuso Nico.

—De acuerdo. Adelante, en un momento los alcanzo —aseguró Blu, para entrar a su nido—. Perla. ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Qué sucede Blu?

—Iré a conseguir más adornos. Diles a los niños que te ayuden a seguir decorando —mintió Blu a su esposa.

—Ahora están en la cocina. Yo les diré —dijo Perla sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los 3 invitados.

—¡Regreso pronto! —y emprendió vuelo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Los 4 amigos recorrieron la tribu de guacamayos volando, hasta que Blu pudo comprender a qué se referían Nico y Pedro: ¡Nadie se estaba preparando para Halloween!

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó Blu inseguro.

—Tranquilo Blu, tu suegro es el líder de la tribu. ¡Le pediremos apoyo para que todos se preparen! —exclamó sonriente Nico.

—¡Me parece bien!

Mientras tanto, Eduardo volaba tranquilo por la selva con dirección al nido de los Gunderson. Tenía un asunto con Blu qué atender.

—¡Abu! —exclamaron los tres polluelos al unísono cuando vieron a su abuelo acercarse a su nido. Acto seguido los tres volaron velozmente hacia él y lo abrazaron.

—Jeje. ¿Cómo están mis queridos nietos? —dijo abrazando a sus niños.

—Bien Abu. ¿Qué te parece nuestro nido decorado? —respondió Tiago tomando la palabra mientras los tres soltaban a su abuelo.

—Se ve bien, pero ¿por qué lo decoran así? —cuestionó extrañado Eduardo a sus nietos.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —preguntó obstinada Carla.

—Ah, ya sé. Celebran su primer aniversario dentro de la selva, ¿no? —fingió saber Eduardo.

—¡No Abu! ¡Festejaremos día de brujas! —exclamó emocionado Tiago.

—¿¡Día de brujas!? —interrogó exaltado Eduardo.

—No es día de brujas Tiago. Es Halloween Abu —corrigió Bia.

—¡Hola papá! —dijo Perla esbozando una sonrisa, al tiempo en que salía de su habitación e iba a besar a Eduardo en la mejilla.

—¡Hola Perlita! —respondió gustoso Eduardo y se dirigió a los tres polluelos—. ¡Niños! Vayan a jugar un rato.

—Pero Tiago está castigado Abu —argumentó Carla obstinada.

—Yo le levanto el castigo —y señaló a Tiago—. Hijo, ¡te levanto el castigo!

—¡Sííí! ¡Gracias Abu! ¡Eres lo máximo!

Finalmente los tres polluelos volaron, dejando solos a Perla y Eduardo, padre e hija.

—Y bueno Perlita. ¿qué hacen esas telarañas a la entrada de su nido? —preguntó Eduardo señalando las telarañas desde el interior del nido.

—Es que nos estamos preparando para Halloween papá —respondió ligeramente emocionada Perla.

—¿Halloween? ¿Qué es eso? —Eduardo no tenía idea de qué era Halloween.

—Ahh. Supongo que no lo sabes —suspiró Perla—. De acuerdo, ¡es una gran fiesta donde los sustos y el terror son lo principal! —exclamó emocionada.

—¿Sustos? ¿Terror? ¿Cómo puede ser una fiesta con todo eso? —a Eduardo le resultaba incoherente lo que su hija le dijo.

—Es una fiesta de diversión papá. ¿Qué en la selva no la conocen? —interrogó un poco decepcionada.

—Me temo que no hija. Pero puedes habla... —quiso plantear una propuesta Eduardo, pero se giró y dentro del nido de su hija vio en una pared ¡a Shrek!

—¡Papá! ¿Papá, qué te pasa? —dijo Perla desconcertada al observar a su padre helado.

—¡E... es... majestuoso! ¡E... es... icónico! ¡E... es... perfecto! ¡Es... Shrek! —titubeó picoabierto Eduardo.

—Así es papá. Shrek es amor, Shrek es vida —respondió sonriente Perla.

Perla aprovechó que su padre había quedado fascinado con Shrek para exponer más ante él acerca del día de Halloween, lo divertido que era y algunas costumbres del día. En fin, al parecer a Eduardo le agradó bastante la idea acerca de la celebración, e incluso pensó en celebrar Halloween dentro de la selva. En el momento en que se iba a retirar, llegó Blu a su nido.

—¡Ya volví amor! —dijo Blu contento ingresando a su hogar.

—Hola Blu —dijo Eduardo inexpresivo, cuando Blu lo vio de reojo.

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡¿Pero qué te pasó Perla?! ¡Estás arrugada y vieja! —exclamó temeroso Blu cerrando los ojos y con su cuchara-tenedor en su pata izquierda—. ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¡Soy Eduardo idiota! —exclamó molesto.

—¡Estás de vuelta amor! —dijo Perla sonriente al salir de su habitación.

—Bueno Perlita. Me retiro pero me llevo a Blu —expuso Eduardo a punto de partir.

—¡Adiós papá! ¡Diviértete Blu! —gritó Perla.

—Yo ni quiero ir —susurró triste Blu.

El entrenamiento de Blu había comenzado. Brincar entre cocodrilos hambrientos, volar en reversa, planear, esquivar una serie de troncos colocados como obstáculos y un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Eduardo fueron las actividades del día de entrenamiento de Blu. Al finalizar se posaron en una rama a comer nueces de Brasil.

—Blu, debo de admitir que has mejorado, pero Roberto logró golpear mi rostro en el primer combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tuvimos —dijo Eduardo inexpresivo.

—Sí, ya sé —respondió Blu rodando los ojos.

—Oye Blu, quería pregunta... —decía Eduardo, pero fue golpeado en el rostro por la nuez de Blu. Él al no saber aún cómo romper la corteza, la soltó accidentalmente de su pata y golpeó a su suegro en el rostro.

—Lo siento señor. No quise hacerlo —ofreció disculpas a Eduardo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse de su acción.

—Veo que me golpeaste en el rostro, pero ya no estamos en el entrenamiento —dijo Eduardo molesto—. En fin, te estaba preguntando que si tú sabes qué es Halloween.

Al igual que Perla, Blu aprovechó para exponerle a Eduardo un poco acerca de lo que era el día de Halloween, lo que se hacía, lo que no se hacía, la tradición de los dulces. También mencionó los concursos, una parte interesante de vivir ese día.

—Como verás, es muy divertido —concluyó sonriente Blu su explicación.

—En verdad lo parece —respondió Eduardo.

—Pero, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? —cuestionó un tanto extrañado Blu.

—No tenía idea de lo que era —dio respuesta Eduardo.

—¿Qué aquí en la selva no lo celebran? —preguntó aún más extrañado Blu.

—No. Me temo que no.

Ambos guacamayos se pusieron a pensar durante un minuto alguna opción, hasta que a Blu se le ocurrió una idea.

—Eduardo, ¿qué te parece si doy un discurso a la tribu para invitarlos a celebrar el día de Halloween? —propuso con determinación Blu.

—Blu, debo de decir que me parece una gran idea. Ni siquiera a Roberto se le hubiera ocurrido —expresó sus pensamientos Eduardo.

—Oh, ¡gracias señor! —agradeció el elogio de su suegro.

—Ahora yo iré a avisar a todos. Nos encontrarás en el punto de reunión al atardecer. Prepara tus mejores palabras Blu, que esta fiesta dependerá de ti —dijo Eduardo para partir.

—¡No te decepcionaré Eduardo! —gritó Blu sonriente, para girarse y dirigirse a su nido.

En camino a su nido, Blu iba pensando sobre qué palabras diría para convencer a todos, necesitaba un discurso lo suficientemente bueno para que todos quisieran participar.

Por su parte Eduardo, volaba igualmente hacia su nido con la mente en otro sitio, más específicamente junto a Blu, pues el festejo del especial día dependía de su gran discurso.

Mientras tanto, Nico, Rafael y Pedro se encontraban en un nido hueco y vacío, sitio que habían adoptado como su hogar durante su estancia en la selva.

—Ojalá y Blu haya logrado convencer a Eduardo para celebrar Halloween —decía Nico a sus dos amigos.

—Tienes razón Nico, una fiesta siempre es bien recibida —replicó Rafael.

—¡Seguro! Así brillaremos, ¡a la vieja escuela! —respondió Pedro sonriente.

Por otra parte, Blu aterrizaba al fin en su nido, cansado por el entrenamiento y pensativo por su próximo discurso

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó Blu al sentir el ambiente frío—. ¿Perla? ¿Tiago?

Cuando comenzó a alarmarse, le cayó encima Tiago. —¿Me buscabas pá?

—¡Ah! ¡Tiago! No vuelvas a hacer eso —exclamó molesto Blu levantándose del piso.

—Oh, ¡ahí estás Blu! ¿Cómo te ha ido? —saludó contenta Perla a su amado esposo.

—Oh, hola nena. Necesito decirte algo en privado —dijo él a su esposa mientras la guiaba hacia su habitación.

—De acuerdo amor.

Blu aprovechó la ocasión y la privacidad para adentrar a Perla a lo que era su idea: la situación de la celebración del día de Halloween dentro de la selva.

Perla por su parte escuchaba con detalle a su esposo, pues sin lugar a dudas era muy apasionante para ella el festejo de los eventos que se pudieran suscitar.

Entonces él le mencionó a ella la idea de comunicar a las aves la posibilidad de invitarlas a formar parte del día y que Eduardo le brindó la oportunidad de emitir una arenga para que todos se convencieran a participar.

Por otra parte, Eduardo había comenzado a llamar a todos los habitantes de la tribu, pues se acercaba la hora estipulada para el discurso. Guacamayos azules y rojos por igual, comenzaron a arribar al centro de reuniones.

—Entonces, ¿mi papá te dio oportunidad de convencer a toda la tribu a participar en el festejo del día de Halloween con un discurso? —cuestionó sonriente Perla.

—Así es amor. Me dio la oportunidad de hablar frente a todos y dijo que esta fiesta depende de mí —comentó inseguro Blu, dirigiendo la mirada al piso.

—Oye, no te preocupes. Sé que eres capaz de convencerlos —aseguró Perla coqueteando un poco a su esposo.

En el momento en que Blu iba a besar a Perla, aparece Eduardo en la entrada del nido de los Gunderson.

—¡Blu! —dijo en tono enérgico Eduardo—. Es tiempo de que des tu mejor discurso. Toda la tribu está en el punto de reunión.

—¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡No pensé en qué diré! —pensó aterrado Blu.

—¿Qué sucede Blu? ¿Por qué ese rostro? —interrogó ligeramente desconcertada Perla.

—¡Es que no pensé en qué palabras diré! —reveló avergonzado y cabizbajo.

—¡Torpe! Todos te esperan. Tienes tres minutos para estar en el centro de reunión —comentó Eduardo molesto antes de partir hacia el punto de reunión.

—Blu, sé que puedes hacerlo. Ahora vayamos con todos y convéncelos de participar en este día especial —intentó motivar Perla a su esposo.

—Ahhh. De acuerdo. ¡Vamos allá! —dijo Blu antes de volar con Perla.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, Blu se puso aún más inseguro, pues todos los guacamayos de la tribu e incluso varios escarlata se encontraban desconcertados, pues sólo se convocaban reuniones en situaciones de riesgo para la tribu.

—Diablos. Realmente no pensé en qué diré. Sólo espero no arruinar mi oportunidad —pensaba preocupado Blu.

—Tienes la fiesta en tus alas Blu. No cometas un error —pensó Eduardo posado en una rama.

—¡Mira Blu! ¡Ahí están nuestros hijos! Tú dirígete con papá y yo iré con los niños —sugirió Perla cuando ambos observaron mejor el panorama de la reunión establecida.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —dijo Blu, pero Perla ya se había ido volando.

Sin remedio, Blu fue con Eduardo, quien al verlo cara a cara no le dirigió ni siquiera la palabra.

—¡Familia! Todos se preguntarán por qué los cité en este sitio. La verdad es que tenemos una invitación que darles. Los dejo con mi asistente —dijo Eduardo a toda la tribu y retrocediendo para dejar a Blu al mando.

—Oye Eduardo. Necesito pensar en lo que... —quiso decir Blu, pero fue interrumpido.

—Es tu momento. ¡Hazlo! —dijo Eduardo esperando la acción.

Blu se posó en una rama justo en el centro de la tribu, cerró los ojos, suspiró, agitó un poco sus alas y comenzó su arenga.

—Amigos y compañeros. El día de hoy es muy especial, pues Eduardo —dijo señalando a su suegro con su ala derecha— me ha permitido darles esta pequeña invitación para un festejo que al parecer nunca se ha celebrado dentro de la selva. Me refiero a... —iba a decir inflando el pecho, pero ingirió erróneamente un pétalo de una flor y comenzó a ahogarse.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por el accidente de Blu, quien fue atendido por Perla para que expulsara el pétalo y no se asfixiara.

—Se trata del día de Halloween compañeros —dijo Eduardo tomando la dirección del discurso, pues sin Blu sólo él podía convencerlos de participar.

—¿Qué es Halloween? —preguntó un guacamayo.

—El día de Halloween es una fiesta dónde el horror y el terror son lo principal. Sustos, trucos y miedo son los componentes fundamentales de la fiesta —argumentó seguro Eduardo.

—¿Cuándo es? —preguntó otra guacamaya.

Y así continuó la interacción entre los habitantes de la tribu y Eduardo. Ellos hacían preguntas, pues a cada momento les interesaba más el día de Halloween y Eduardo les respondía sus preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿quién nos apoya? —cuestionó Blu levantándose del tronco del árbol al casi morir asfixiado, otra vez.

—Yo —dijo un guacamayo escarlata.

—Yo —replicó otro guacamayo azul.

Y así fue que todos los guacamayos estuvieron de acuerdo en participar en la celebración de ése día.

—Lo logramos Eduardo —dijo Blu orgulloso del discurso de Eduardo.

—Así es. Y no gracias a ti —dijo Eduardo frío e inexpresivo.

Todos los guacamayos partieron hacia sus nidos. El primer paso era decorar los nidos.

—No te sientas mal Blu, finalmente se consiguió el cometido que era convencer a todos de celebrar Halloween —dijo Perla intentando dar ánimos a Blu, pues se encontraba un poco decepcionado por su accidente.

—No es por eso. Es que me recuerda a aquella vez en el tranvía de Río donde te iba a revelar mis sentimientos pero sufrí un accidente similar —respondió Blu un poco cabizbajo.

—Oye, no importa. Hoy estamos juntos y somos felices. Y mejor vayamos a nuestro nido, pues los niños se adelantaron y Tiago puede molestar a sus hermanas —sugirió dulcemente Perla a Blu.

—Vayamos entonces —y ambos abrieron sus alas para partir hacia su nido...

* * *

 **The End...**


	2. Actualización

Esta vaina la actualizo en halloween del próximo año que ya no alcancé a completarla xdxd. Mi intención era terminarla hoy, 31 de octubre de 2018, pero ya no alcancé a completarla, así que por ahora queda hasta donde la pudieron leer xdxd.

 **¡Saludos a todos y feliz Halloween amigos, colegas y apasionados lectores!**

* * *

 **Cuídate y te encuentro luego.**

 **-Cervezo**


End file.
